Hi no koe
by shiroiuta
Summary: En una Konoha de principio de S.XV,donde los samurais son moneda corriente, una joven pelirosa deberá infiltrarse en las tropas del ejército, disfrazada de guerrero, para poder cumplir su venganza: matar a los que le arrebataron a su familia.
1. Chapter 1

_LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN_

_ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA!_

_Hi no Koe, significa "Voces de fuego"_

* * *

Hi no koe

Capítulo I

Se escuchó una gran cantidad de aplausos sonar en el lugar, y todas las miradas de las personas presentes se enfocaron en el escenario. Allí había una joven muy hermosa, se encontraba parada, observando a sus espectadores, y mostrándoles una dulce sonrisa. La chica había terminado su danza con abanicos.

-Bien hecho sobrina!- la felicitó un hombre de cabello blanco.

-Gracias tío Jiraya- contesto la muchacha.

-Has mejorado bastante Sakura-

-Si? …etto..tío iré a dar una vuelta, prometo regresar antes de la próxima función.

Sin decir más, la chica de 18 años salió de la pequeña taberna de sus tíos y se encaminó hacia un pequeño arroyito que se hallaba por ahí cerca.

"Ya pasaron ocho años de eso… me duele saber que era débil para protegerlos" pensaba para si Sakura. Estaba sentada frente al agua, viéndola correr, mientras recordaba su pasado, e, inevitablemente, un sin fin de imágenes se le agolpaban en su mente, haciéndole recordar aquel día en que todo cambió.

Flash Back

Volvía de entrenar. Estaba muy entusiasmada por mostrarles a sus padre y en especial a su hermano mayor todo lo que había avanzado y lo que había descubierto. Entró corriendo a su gran casa, con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su pequeña cara, la cual se desvaneció al encontrar a sus padres en medio de la sala principal rodeados de un gigantesco charco de sangre.

-Papá! Mamá!- gritaba la pequeña, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas-despierten..-susurró-no me dejen..-.

Al no recibir respuesta, y comprobar que no se despertarían, corrió en busca de su hermano mayor.

-Oniisan! Dónde estás?-gritaba mientras andaba desesperada por recibir respuesta.

En medio de su carrera, pudo oír un débil "Sakura" que provenía de la parte trasera de la casa.

-Hermano! Qué ha sucedido hermano?, dime!- gritaba la pequeña, mientras observaba a su hermano tirado en el césped, agonizando.

-Hermanita vete muy lejos de aquí, no dejes que te encuentren. Hazte fuerte y derrótales, despierta el fuego de tu alma- dijo tranquilamente el chico.

Sakura no hacía más que llorar, ¿ es que acaso una nena de diez años no podía hacer nada?.

-Pero..¿a quiénes?, ¿quién te hizo esto?, ¿fuego…de mi alma?.

El muchacho no podía más, sus fuerzas se estaban agotando, y con todo su esfuerzo pudo articular- a Akatsuki, y…Sakura..lo del fuego ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas- terminó de decir.

-Oniisan ! Despierta! Por favor, no quiero quedarme sola,… por favor…- lloraba la niña.

-Te amo hermanita- fue lo último que salió de sus labios, para caer en la inconciencia eterna.

-Hermano!-un grito desgarrador salió de su boca.

¿Tan débil era como para no poder salvar a su familia? Nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

-Te prometo- dijo, parando de llorar- te prometo que me volveré fuerte, y buscaré y derrotaré a Akatsuki , y voy a vengar la muerte de los Haruno- terminó de hablar. Sus ojos eran desafiantes, ya no mostraba rastros de lágrimas, eran más bien fríos.

Fin Flash Back

Durante un tiempo se preguntó que era eso del fuego, y lo descubrió una tarde buscando unos pergaminos. Los Haruno tenían un pacto con los lobos de fuego, es por eso que podía controlarlo. Este te hizo para poder tener mejor rendimiento en las batallas, ya que su clan era de los de tipo guerrero, y ese poder era necesario para poder acabar con los enemigos más rápidamente, puesto que se vivían tiempos muy difíciles y violentos en el país del Fuego .

Eso fue todo lo que pudo conseguir, pero no se quejaba, por lo menos pudo saber de donde venía ese extraño poder.

Desde la muerte de su familia, Sakura de dedicó a entrenar y practicar con la katana, quería perfeccionar el estilo de pelea de su familia, que sus padres y hermano con tanto empeño le habían enseñado; y, como arma suplementaria, se acostumbró a utilizar un par de abanicos de pelea que su madre usaba en su juventud. Pero..¿ para qué tantas armas si podía utilizar el fuego? La respuesta era simple, prefería usar sus armas, no quería usar su don, porque no quería ser descubierta, por lo menos no por el momento.

Estaba tan ensimismada pensando que no se dio cuenta de que iba tarde.

"Kuso! Es muy tarde, debo darme prisa" pensó. Se había pasado gran parte del día recordando, y todavía debía llegar a la taberna y prepararse para la función.

Cuando llegó, entró por la parte de atrás y fue hacia su cuarto, pues allí vivía con sus tíos.

Mientras se ponía su kimono rojo, el que usaba para sus shows, se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos. ¿Ese era el día de los recuerdos? Pues..así parecía.

Flash Back

Habían pasado siete años desde el asesinato de su familia. Entrenó día y noche para mejorar y había dado fruto. Pero, además de eso, se había dedicado también a buscar información sobre Akatsuki, y lo único que pudo conseguir como información, fue que esa era una organización secreta de criminales, cuyo distintivo era su capa negra con nubes rojas, pero además de eso nada más.

No se desalentó y siguió investigando, hasta que, luego de meditarlo por un tiempo, decidió irse de su pequeña aldea y recorrer el país en busca de esos mercenarios. Emprendió su viaje, el cual duró cinco meses. Fue solo con su caballo negro, llamado Uma, y con una pequeña bolsa de viaje que contenía dos de sus kimonos y uno más que usaba para entrenar, un conjunto de ropa que su hermano solía usar para luchar, por su algún día le era necesaria, ya que no planeaba volver a su casa, algo de dinero y , por supuesto, sus armas.

El final de tu travesía fue Konoha, la capital del país, la recorrió pero no pudo obtener nada de información ¿ es que esos locos vivían bajo tierra? Pues así parecía.

Luego de un tiempo de andar, encontró a sus tíos, Tsunade y Jiraya, y decidió quedarse con ellos y contarles de sus planes.

Fin Flash Back

Unos sonoros golpes en la puerta de su cuarto interrumpieron la línea de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Sakura, apresúrate- oyó que le gritaba su tía.

-Ahí voy Tsunade!- contraatacó la chica, haciendo gala de su mal genio.

Si!, ella había comenzado a trabajar en el bar de sus tíos, ya que prefirió quedarse allí y seguir entrenando y buscando información sobre esa banda. Sakura trabajaba no solo como camarera, sino que también, tres veces a la semana, realizaba una breve danza con abanicos. Terminó de recoger su cabello largo de un exótico color rosa y salió al escenario.

Durante su show se percató de que sus tíos estaban hablando con un joven rubio, de ojos celestes, o eso creía, que tenía pinta de samurai. Vio como el muchacho les entregaba un pergamino a sus parientes, los saludó, dirigió una mirada hacia el escenario, la cual se topó con la de la pelirosada y se encaminó hacia la salida del lugar.

-Quién era el joven?- preguntó Sakura luego de concluir con su espectáculo.

-Uno de los soldados del ejército del Señor Feudal- contestó serio Jiraya.

-Aquí? Y qué quería?- dijo exaltada.

-Nos pidió, muy amablemente, que colgáramos este anuncio en la puerta de la taberna- habló Tsunade.

Sakura tomó el trozo de papel y leyó:

El ejército del Señor Feudal convoca

a todos los hombres mayores de 18 años, a que se alisten

en sus tropas, con el objetivo de enfrentar a la banda de

criminales Akatsuki.

A todos se los esperará mañana a las 8.00 de la mañana

en las puertas de entrada de la ciudad.

No lo podía creer, era su día de suerte! Estuvo mucho tiempo buscando información sobre Akatsuki, y guala! Ahora tenía una muy buena solución frente a sus ojos. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, y se percató de que tenía dos problemas por delante:

1- ¿Cómo decirle a sus tíos que se marcharía al ejército?

2-¡Era mujer! Y la solicitud era solo para hombres, y ,aunque se disfrazara, tenía unas curvas demasiado voluptuosas.

Pero no le importó, estaba cien por cien decidida e iría a como de lugar.

-Tíos..tengo que decirles algo- soltó de repente la muchacha cuando ya estaban los tres solos limpiando el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó su el peliblanco.

-Verán..-comenzó- he tomado una decisión, me alistaré a las tropas y así podré vengarme de Akatsuki- dijo decidida.

-Estás loca!- habló Tsunade-eres mujer! Si te descubren te pueden matar, sabes lo machistas que son en este país-.

-No me importa, me arriesgaré; pero no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad.

Frente a la notable determinación de su sobrina, Tsunade y Jiraya lo único que pudieron hacer fue ayudarla a que se introdujera a las filas del ejército y rezarle a Kami para que no le sucediera nada.

* * *

_GRACIAS POR LEER!, SI QUIEREN LA CONTINUACION SOLO AVISENME ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!_

* * *

Capítulo II

Parte de la noche se le fue a Sakura preparando sus cosas, las cuales guardó en la misma bolsa de viaje con la que había salido de su hogar, y entrenando un poco más, pues no quería parecer débil frente a los hombres que allí encontraría.  
Fue a acostarse muy tarde, pero antes dejó sobre una silla la ropa de su hermano, con las cuales se vestiría el día siguiente.  
Se despertó sobresaltada, pues eran más de las ocho de la mañana y debía darse prisa, ya que no llegaría a reunirse con las tropas. Viendo la desesperación de su sobrina, Tsunade la ayudó a vendar su bien desarrollado pecho, y a parecer más un hombre. En pocos minutos, Sakura era todo un espécimen masculino, llevaba puestos un haori de color blanco y un hakama negro. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias negras, que eran cómodas y le permitían moverse con mayor facilidad. Su largo cabello rosa se lo ató en una cola de caballo bien alta, como lo llevaban los samurais. Colocó su katana en su cintura, y escondió entre sus ropas los abanicos, por si les eran necesarios.

-Listo- dijo la chica a su tía.

-Te ves muy guapo Sakura- respondió Tsunade-pero necesitas poner cara de amargado para parecerte a un hombre- terminó.

-No le hagas caso a esta vieja!-saltó en defensa de su género Jiraya, quien justo llegaba a ver como estaba su sobrina-tienes que ser tu misma, y tienes que hacerte respetar desde el primer momento, para que no duden de ti- explicó.

-Está bien, no habrá problemas con eso- sonrió la chica.  
Saludó a sus parientes, amarró su bolsa a Uma, y comenzó la carrera, pues debía llegar antes de que las filas partieran.

Lamentablemente, ese no era su día de suerte y cuando llegó a la entrada de la ciudad las tropas ya no estaban. Paró a Uma y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor.

-Mierda, voy a tener que alcanzarlos y pensar una buena excusa – dijo para sí la chica- ¿es que no podía comenzar como un día normal?-

No paraba de reprocharse por ser tan floja, ¿pero qué más podía hacer?, no era momento de amargarse por eso, pues todavía tenía la oportunidad de llegar a tiempo.

-Vamos Uma, a toda velocidad- le dijo a su adorado caballo negro.

Cabalgó por algunos minutos, hasta que pudo escuchar algunas voces. Decidió entrar directamente al campamento, sin dar tantos rodeos.

Entró en el campo de visualización de los soldados, y sin prestarles atención bajó de su caballo, tomó sus riendas y caminó a pie, guiando a su animal.

-Oi, Neji, quién es ese petizo que va allí?- oyó que alguien preguntaba.

-No lo sé Naruto, sé tanto como tu- respondió con enfado.

-Seguro se quedó dormido-escuchó que otro decía.

-Que idiota- se rió otro.

Sakura caminaba con al frente en alto, ¿tan tontos eran los hombres como para hacer comentarios de ese estilo? Por Kami, parecía que no tenían algo mejor que hacer, más que burlarse de ella, por haber llegado tarde.

La chica siguió caminando, sin darle importancia a la sarta de tonterías que decían sus futuros compañeros, y paró en seco al darse cuenta de que no sabía a dónde dirigirse para hablar con el capitán.

-Ey! Tú, el de las marcas raras en las mejillas-llamó Sakura, con la voz más varonil que pudo poner.

-ne..qué sucede enano?- le contestó el otro

-En dónde puedo hallar al capitán?- interrogó esta vez, con una notable vena hinchada en su frente, ¿aquel tonto le había dicho enano?...vaya baka.

-En la carpa más grande, la que está en el medio, por si no la vez...enano- terminó el joven-ah..por cierto me llamo Kiba-.

-Gracias Kiba no baka, no veremos más tarde- concluyó la chica.

"Vaya tonto! ¿enana ella? Por favor!" y con esos pensamientos se dirigió hacia el lugar que el chico con marcas en las mejillas le había indicado.

Al llegar, pudo ver a un joven pelinegro en la entrada de la tienda, viendo a los nuevos que iban a formar parte del ejército.

"Algunos parecen unos idiotas" pensó arrogante Sasuke, tal era el nombre del jefe. "No creo que tengan las habilidades necesarias como para soportar esta lucha" terminó de decir para sí. Estaba dispuesto a volver a entrar a su carpa, cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

-Usted es el capitán?- oyó que le preguntaban.

-Hmp- dijo el moreno.

"Supongo que es un sí" pensó Sakura.

-Yo soy Zero Haruno, señor- habló- tuve que alcanzarlos, porque no llegue a tiempo antes-.

-No me interesa- contestó despectivo.

-Nani?- respondió perpleja.

-Eres sordo o que?- cuestionó- te dije que no me interesa, si no fuiste capaz de llegar a horario, no tengo ningún interés en permitir que te quedes, además con lo enano y flacucho que eres no puedo ver que seas e utilidad-terminó de decir.

"¿Acaso alguien más iba a burlarse de su estatura hoy? Definitivamente no he empezado bien el día" pensó enojada Sakura.

-Lucharé contigo para probarte que soy tan digno como cualquiera para que me permitas entrar a la tropa- habló decidida.

-No me oíste ya?- volvió a preguntar el chico, cada vez más irritado- no tengo ningún interés en dejarte entrar.

La pelirosa estaba cada vez más enfada y mosqueada, no había llegado tan lejos solo para que un arrogante pelinegro con aires de grandeza no la dejara formar parte del ejército, le demostraría que ella no era ninguna inútil.

-Tienes miedo de que te gane- le picó Sakura, sabía que no era una buena idea, después de ver cuan arrogante era seguramente saldría mal parada de todo eso, pero no le quedaba otra, necesitaba formar parte a como diera lugar.

-Yo no tengo miedo de nada, y menos de un enano como tú, quieres pelear? Pelea vas a tener, pero cuando pierdas quiero que te vayas de aquí, me entendiste?- habló ya totalmente fuera de sus casillas el capitán.

La chica mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo había conseguido lo que quería, una oportunidad.

No se había dado cuenta de que, mientras hablaba con Sasuke, una multitud comenzaba a rodearlos, y la noticia de su enfrentamiento ya había recorrido todo el campamento.

"Pero que chismosos que son" pensó para sí la mujer "y después nos lo dicen a nosotras".

Sin más se preguntó en qué lugar llevarían a cabo el combate. Se encontraba pensando en eso, cuando se percató de que todos los hombres que tenía alrededor gritaban. Sin saber por qué, Sakura miró hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba el moreno, pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con un espacio vacío frente a ella y a una multitud exaltada.

Logró darse cuenta, gracias a Kami a tiempo, de que su "enemigo" estaba parado atrás suyo y que ella estaba a punto de ser decapitada, pues la katana de su contrincante había sido alzada, y estaba dispuesta a cortar cabezas.

La chica hizo gala de su extrema agilidad y rapidez y, de un salto hacia delante, puso distancia en los dos. Estaba en una notable desventaja y lo sabía. El moreno era mucho más grande que ella y, por lo que puso apreciar, más fuerte. Pero eso no la intimidó en lo absoluto, cuando era pequeña se había acostumbrado a entrenar con su hermano, y no le daba miedo.

Se concentró en esquivar todos sus ataques, con una notable agilidad, y trató de llegar hacia Uma, donde había dejado su preciada katana, si bien tenía sus abanicos de guerra, no quería usarlos a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, y consideró que ese momento no lo era. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su corcel, tomó su espada y, con prisa, la desenvainó, para dejar a la vista una de las mejores armas jamás vistas, la cual poseía una hoja muy filosa, capaz de cortar a diez personas de una estocada, eso si era bien manejada por quien la tuviera en su poder, se distrajo por unos segundos pensando en eso, pensando en ese ejemplar que tenía entre sus manos, la cual había pertenecido a su padre. Dicha distracción le costó un corte en su mejilla, lo cual hizo que se enfadara, y que volviera a la realidad.

-En lo único en lo que eres bueno- escuchó que comenzaba su capitán-en en evadir, pero aún no he visto ningún ataque, y si es solo eso lo que me querías demostrar, no pierdas tu tiempo y vete de aquí- concluyó.

-Y quién dijo que había terminado? Ni siquiera he empezado- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y enojo Sakura.

Se pudieron oír los susurros de los espectadores, ¿cómo era que ese chico tuviera las agallas para hablarle de esa forma a Sasuke? ¿Es que quería morir tan joven? Y es más..¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo, sin saber de lo que es capaz el capitán? Esos interrogantes eran los que se trasmitían los demás hombres. Algunos estaban emocionados y exaltados, ¿ de dónde había salido ese enano que tenía tanto coraje?.

La lucha realmente estaba muy pareja, ambos contrincantes tenían algunos cortes no muy graves, pero que hacían que se compenetraran más en la pelea.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de ambos y el ruido de las hojas de sus respectivas katanas.

-Después de todo el chico tiene muy buena técnica- dijo para sí un joven de ojos perlas.

-Es verdad 'ttebayo!- concordó con él, un chico rubio.

-Naruto, siempre tan escandaloso- lo reprendió un chico con pinta de aburrido.

-Que amargado eres Shikamaru!- gritó el rubio.

-Cállense los dos y sigan viendo la pelea, se está poniendo muy interesante- volvió a hablar el de los ojos perlas, cuyo nombre era Neji, señalando el área de la lucha..

Ambos se volvieron hacia donde les estaba indicando Neji, y se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke tirado en el piso.

"Es muy bueno'ttebayo" pensó para sí Naruto.

Mientras tanto, en el círculo de batalla, Sakura sonreía victoriosa, mirando a su superior tirado en el piso. Sasuke sólo le dirigió una mirada arrogante, y de un único movimiento levantó su katana y tiró la de la pelirosa lejos.

-Nani?- gritó exaltada.

-Pensaste que con tan poco podrías vencerme?- preguntó altivo.

La verdad era que ese joven era muy bueno, y quería ver cómo se las arreglaría para seguir la lucha sin su katana, porque con lo lejos que había quedado el arma no creía que fuera capaz de buscarla a tiempo, o mejor dicho, él no le daría tiempo.

La Haruno quedó estupefacta, ¿es que no lo había derrotado aún? Ella estaba algo cansada, no había desayunado y quería terminar con esto, entrar al ejército y comer algo. "Por favor! ¿Qué tanto quiere demostrar a sus soldados ese arrogante?" pensaba para sí la chica mientras se concentraba, nuevamente, en esquivar sus ataques. No tenía ganas de usar sus abanicos, ella era capaz de llegar a su katana, y como en el principio, pegó un gran salto hacia atrás, pero no contaba con que Sasuke también saltara y la atacara.

"Kuso!" se dijo, "que va..tendré que usarlos".

Sin meditarlo más, sacó de entre sus ropas dos abanicos de guerra, los cuales usó para frenar el ataque que iba directo a su hombro izquierdo.

-Wooooooou- gritó el joven rubio.

-Es que tiene más ases bajo la manga ese chico?- preguntó Neji.

Siguieron concentrados en la pelea, ahora eran abanicos contra katana, ¿cuál de los dos ganaría?.

Ambos chicos estaban sumamente agotados, pero no se dejarían vencer fácilmente.

-Creo que lo único que tenemos en común es nuestro espíritu de fuego- dijo Sasuke arrogante.

La pelirosa al escuchar esas palabras paró en seco y quedó con los ojos abiertos, no sabía el por qué pero algo le llamó la atención de esas palabras. Quedó en un breve estado de shock, el cual le permitió aprovecharse de su contrincante.

La batalla terminó con la victoria del capitán, quien había terminado con su katana en el cuello de Sakura.

-Hmp- pronunció Sasuke.

-Ya lo sé, me iré- le dijo Sakura con furia, furia por haberse distraído en un momento crucial por unas palabras tan carentes de significado, no sabía que la había llevado a detenerse, se reprendió mentalmente por eso y fue en busca de su espada y de su caballo.

-Sasuke! No puedes dejarlo ir- le dijo Shikamaru.

-Por qué lo dejaría ir Shikamaru baka?- preguntó Naruto, tan perdido en su mundo como siempre.

-Idiota, porque el capitán le dijo que se marchara si perdía- sentenció.

-Sasuke teme no puedes hacer eso- gritaba el rubio, cosa que empezaba a sacar de quicio al moreno.

Sin decir una palabra, se encaminó hacia Sakura.

-Haruno, eres bienvenido en el ejército- dijo agrio.

-Gracias, capitán- habló Sakura, con su emoción contenida.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no lo olvides..enano-.

Y sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su tienda.

* * *

_GRACIAS POR LEER!,Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, REALMENTE NO ESPERABA TENER NI UNO, DE VERDAD GRACIAS! SUBÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO AHORA PORQUE NO CREO QUE TENGA MUCHO TIEMPO EN LA SEMANA, PERO VOY A ESFORZARME POR TERMINAR EL TERCERO!_

_ME ALEGRO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO LA PRIMER PARTE!, NOS VEMOS_


	3. Chapter 3

_PERDON POR LA DEMORA, ESTUVE CON MUCHAS COSAS. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO, QUE CREO QUE ME SALIO ALGO CORTO..._

* * *

Capítulo III

Ninguno tenía remedio, ¿tanto se notaba que era un poco más baja que ellos?.

Sakura se fue a sentar junto con su caballo a la sombra de un árbol, quería descansar un poco, después de todo había luchado un buen rato y había gastado casi todas sus energías.

"Tengo que admitir que es muy rápido, fuerte, ágil, lindo, musculoso, tiene ojos bonitos..." se quedó petrificada. ¿Ella no había pensado esas cosas, o si? "Hay Kami, ya me estoy volviendo loca, ¿ese arrogante lindo?..ja..seguro, no puedo negar que tiene unos lindos ojos, y cabello y cuerpo.." decidió reprenderse mentalmente, de nuevo, por tener esos pensamientos hacia su jefe. Se quedó pensando, nada inusual en ella, y a su cabeza llegaron recuerdos de sus amigas de la infancia, Ino y Hinata, a las cuales no veía desde hacía dos años, más o menos, y a las que extrañaba mucho. Siguió recordando sus días con ellas, cuando sintió que la zarandeaban de los hombros.

-Pero que..- logró articular.

-Es que estabas en otro mundo que no contestas 'ttebayo?- preguntó el rubio.

-Hmp- fue lo único que llegó a decir.

-No! Ya estas perdido! Eres igual al teme de Sasuke- gritaba con dramatismo el chico.

-Qué...?- Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que había dicho el monosílabo más usado de su capitán y se espantó "increíble, hasta se me pegó su monosílabo favorito".

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y soy el mejor samurai de todos- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna el chico rubio.

-Un gusto, yo soy Zero Haruno- contestó la chica. "Creo que Naruto me va a caer bien" pensó.

Naruto se sentó junto a Zero y el primero empezó a interrogarlo, preguntándole cosas sobre su vida personal, si tenía novia, que como era, que en dónde había aprendido a moverse de esa forma, quién le había enseñado y un sin fin de cosas más, a las que Sakura pudo apenas responder, debido a lo atolondrado que era su nuevo amigo.

"¿No se callará nunca?" Pensó la chica. Se quedó mirándolo por un segundo y, sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír.

-Nani?. De que te ríes raro?- preguntó el rubio.

-De ti- dijo tratando de contenerse.

-Eeeeeeh? Por qué?- dijo exaltado y haciéndose el dramático.

-Es que eres muy gracioso- terminó. Realmente ese chico le había caído bien, nunca pensó en que podría haberse hecho amiga de alguien así en un ejército con un fin tan sangriento como ese.

-Naruto, deja de molestar al nuevo-escucharon ambos, la voz provenía de delante de ellos-debe estar agotado, después de todo luchó bastante- concluyó.

-No seas aguafiestas Shikamaru- le gritó el joven hiperactivo, percatándose de que su amigo no estaba solo.

Este pasó de él y, junto con Neji , que estaba a su lado, fueron a sentarse debajo del árbol con los otros dos.

-Hola chico, él es Neji Hyuga-dijo señalando al de ojos perlas- y yo soy Shikamaru Nara-terminó de presentarse.

-Zero Haruno-dijo sin más Sakura, con la mejor voz de hombre que pudo poner.

Los cuatro se entretuvieron parte del día hablando, y conociéndose mejor, a excepción de Neji, que solo se limitaba a escuchar, él no era tan elocuente como los otros.

Sakura se limitó a contestar lo que le preguntaban, no se explayó relatándoles sus planes, secretos y pasado. No quería que nadie se enterara, porque no lo veía necesario.

Se percató de que Neji no le había sacado la mirada de encima "¿es que tendré algo en la cara? O ...na..no creo que se haya dado cuenta de que soy mujer, o incluso, no creo que sepa algo sobre mi familia, aunque ahora que lo pienso..¿Neji no se parece algo a Hinata?, quizá sea algo de ella" se ensimismó pensando Sakura.

Ya era de noche, los encargados de la comida habían hecho un fogón, en donde todos se sentaron a comer. Durante la cena pudo conocer a algunos hombres más, como a Lee, un joven con demasiadas energías, parecido a Naruto en actitud; Chouji, un gordito simpático, pero que comía demasiado para su gusto. También se hizo amiga de Gaara, el sí que era lo opuesto a su rubio amigo, un pelirrojo que no emitía palabra alguna, y cruzó algunas palabras con Kiba, quién siguió burlándose de su estatura.

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía a gusto con ellos, nunca creyó poder hacerse amigos hombres, pues con el único con quién había entablado relación fue su hermano mayor, pero después de él con nadie más. Cierto es que durante su estancia en la taberna de sus tíos, muchos jóvenes se le habían declarado, pero ella los rechazaba a todos, ¿por qué? Simplemente porque no quería nada con ellos, quería vengar a su familia y no quería estar atada a un hombre, además tampoco había encontrado a uno que le hubiese interesado en demasía.

Terminaron de comer, y antes de que se fueran a dormir Sasuke habló.

-Duerman bien, porque mañana temprano empezaremos con un arduo y difícil entrenamiento- dijo con voz firme y algo aterradora para la opinión de cierta pelirosa-Se los digo en serio, porque no quiero débiles en mis tropas- terminó de decir el jefe, y posó su mirada negra sobre los ojos verdes de Sakura, cosa que la irritó sobremanera. Sin decir nada más, el capitán entró a su tienda y los demás se fueron a las suyas.

"Oh genial, no traje una tienda. No importa, hoy no hace frío, dormiré al aire libre como solía hacerlo con oniisan, además tengo a Uma conmigo" terminó de pensar Sakura, mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba su caballo negro.

Acostada en el césped, y con su corcel a su lado, la chica se acomodó y cerró sus ojos. Como era costumbre en ella, comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos.

"Ahora que recuerdo..el idiota de Sasuke me miró a mi cuando dijo débil, ¿quién se cree? Si no me hubiese distraído pude haberle ganado..como odio que sea tan arrogante! Me saca de quicio y no soy buena conteniendo mi mal genio. Pero, si no estoy tan equivocada Sasuke me hace acordar a un joven que conocí durante mi viaje, no recuerdo su nombre... pero son muy parecidos, recuerdo que era muy apuesto, y tenía mi misma edad, quizá esté en el ejército también, aunque no lo he visto". Sakura siguió cavilando durante un rato más sobre los acontecimientos del día. A pesar de haberlo comenzado mal, no podía quejarse, había hecho varios amigos dentro de las filas, y eso le agradaba, le gustaba saber que ya no estaba sola en esa lucha. Se durmió luego de un buen rato, y lo hizo con una imagen en su mente, la de su capitán: Sasuke Uchiha.

Se despertó temprano, con los primeros rayos del sol sobre su rostro. Miró hacia el campamento y ninguno de sus compañeros ni su capitán se habían levantado aún.

-Creo que me iré a entrenar un poco-dijo en voz alta, pero a penas audible.

Y, dicho y hecho, se dirigió hacia un pequeño claro, no muy lejos, cosa de poder escuchar si se levantaban sus camaradas.

Comenzó con algunos movimientos con su katana, quería ser más rápida y ágil, ella debía superar a Sasuke,(se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro era un poco mejor que ella, pero nunca lo admitiría), en su fuero interno sabía que podía lograrlo si seguía practicando como lo venía haciendo desde la muerte de su familia, después de todo tenía un objetivo en mente, y no se lo quitaría por nada del mundo.

Calculó que estuvo una hora, más o menos, entrenando, cuando ya comenzaba a escuchar algunas voces. "Será mejor volver ahora, no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie" dijo para sí.

Cuando llegó al campamento, había varios jóvenes tomando el desayuno, otros hablando en pequeños grupos y otros, como Neji o Gaara, que estaban sentados en el césped meditando. Ella se decidió por ir a buscar su comida matutina, porque sino no tendría energías para el duro día que les esperaba en manos de Sasuke. Estaba haciendo la fila para que le sirvieran un tazón de arroz, cuando escuchó unos gritos provenientes de una tienda no muy lejana.

-No! El ramen del mundo se acabó! Por qué mundo cruel?- se oía.

-Ese baka de Naruto volvió a soñar con ramen, ¿es que no piensa en otra cosa más que en eso?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sakura se dio vuelta y se encontró con Kiba. La chica tomó su alimento y esperó en silencio a que su compañero terminara de servirse el suyo para ir a comer junto a él y esperar a que su rubio amigo saliera de su carpa.

Sasuke salió de su tienda y se dirigió a un punto donde todos pudieran escucharlo.

-Empezaremos a practicar, y descansaremos solo si veo que han avanzado algo, así que espero que hayan desayunado bien, porque no voy a ser sutil con ustedes, tenemos que estar bien preparados- concluyó con tono serio.

Todos se pusieron en fila, esperando las instrucciones de su capitán, todos menos Naruto que llegó tarde y se fue directo al lado de su amigo Zero.

-Ese baka de Sasuke, no me dejó desayunar-lloraba el rubio.

-Con eso vas a aprender a levantarte temprano- dijo la Haruno sonriendo.

Comenzaron con algunos movimientos básicos con la espada, todos debían saber por lo menos eso para poder defenderse en el campo de batalla. Estuvieron toda la mañana con eso, y luego pusieron en práctica todo lo que habían aprendido con pequeños combates.

Almorzaron gracias a las quejas de Naruto y la poca paciencia del moreno para con el rubio, que por no querer escucharlo más le concedió lo que quería.

Por la tarde se dedicaron a entrenar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Sakura se dio cuenta en los entrenamientos que ese punto lo tenía bastante debilitado, así que se propuso entrenar más duro.

Después de un arduo día, todos los integrantes del ejército se fueron a cenar y luego a descansar, pues a la mañana siguiente les esperaba una práctica mucho más dura que la de ese día, y podían presentirlo.

Los días que siguieron a ese fueron todos iguales: se levantaban temprano, desayunaban y comenzaban con sus labores. En el tiempo transcurrido el propio Sasuke pudo ver una gran mejoría en sus soldados, pero aún así no era suficiente, debían ser mejores que Akatsuki en todos los sentidos.

Con el correr de los días, Sakura había avanzado bastante, debía admitir que con el combate constante podía perfeccionar y pulir sus habilidades con la katana e incluso en el cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que ya se consideraba toda una experta.

* * *

_GRACIAS POR LEER!Y POR HABERME COMENTAD setsuna17 y sirena_oscura! ME ALEGRO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA._

_HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO_


	4. Chapter 4

_ACA ESTA EL CUARTO CAPITULO! LA VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, PORQUE ULTIMAMENTE ESTOY CORTA DE IMAGINACION Y DE TIEMPO!_

* * *

Capítulo IV

-Aaaaah- suspiró Sakura. "Hoy si que estoy cansada, este día nos mató, creo que es un exagerado" pensaba para sí la muchacha.

La verdad era que, aunque pensara que era un exagerado, arrogante y demás calificativos con los que empezó a llamar al moreno desde su primer encuentro, Sakura sabía que . muy adentro suyo, comenzaba a sentir algo por él. Algo que jamás admitiría, por lo menos no antes de cumplir su objetivo, además no debía olvidarse de que frente a los demás samuráis ella no era una mujer, sino un hombre y debía contener sus impulsos femeninos.

Se sentó bajo unos de los árboles del lugar, estaba todo en silencio, sus compañeros se habían ido a dormir, y ella no podía hacerlo, así que se dedicó a algo que sabía hacer bien: divagar por sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue una imagen de Sasuke de esa misma mañana...

Flash Back

Estaban esperando a que el capitán saliera de su tienda, para comenzar a entrenar. Sakura estaba ensimismada pensando en todo lo que había avanzado, cuando escuchó una imponente y fuerte voz.

-Hoy comenzaremos entrando en calor, iremos a correr, solo síganme- oyó que decía Sasuke, pero hasta ese momento no había reparado en él, pues algunos hombres que estaban parados frente a ella tapaban su campo de visión. Cuando pudo divisarlo casi se desmaya, su capitán solo traía puesto su hakama, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y casi se muere de un colapso al verlo.

"Y yo que pensaba que solo su rostro era hermoso...Ahora veo que no" terminó de pensar con una sonrisa pícara.

Ese día en particular el Uchiha había estado más exigente, corrieron por media mañana, hasta llegar a un lugar muy alejado del campamento. Durante su recorrido Sakura se deleito mirando la figura de su jefe, pero a la vez se reprendió por gran parte del día ¿no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él? ¿acaso se estaba olvidando de su objetivo? Claro que no, pero algo de distracción no hacía mal a nadie, ¿no?.

Como estaban tan alejados del campamento, no almorzaron y se quedaron en ese lugar practicando algunos movimientos nuevos.

Fin Flash Back

Sin darse cuenta calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano para su disgusto, ya que se hallaba muy cansada y quería seguir durmiendo. Lo intentó por varios minutos, pero sin éxito así que decidió ir a entrenar un rato, puesto que sus camaradas seguían durmiendo.

Cuando llegó al claro donde solía hacer sus práctica matutinas, oyó ruidos que parecían de katanas chocando. Se sorprendió, pues nunca, los holgazanes , se habían despertado más temprano que ella. Cuando llegó a su destino pudo ver a su capitán y a su amigo Naruto manteniendo una lucha.

Se quedó parada mirando los rápidos movimientos de ambos, pero en particular sus ojos se posaron en la figura de cierto pelinegro de ojos negros.. "Pero que lindo está en las mañana!, lástima la cara de amargado que lleva casi siempre, si pudiera acercarme más a él para conocerlo mejor podría saber por qué es tan serio todo el tiempo" pensaba para sí Sakura cuando se vio interrumpida por un fuerte grito proveniente de Naruto.

-Zero, sal de ahí rápido!- dijo aterrorizado el joven rubio.

Sakura llegó a reaccionar a tiempo y salió del lugar en donde estaba, pegando un alto salto. Mientras se mantenía en el aire pudo ver que el árbol en el que estaba apoyada ya no estaba, y que en su lugar había un Sasuke parado mirando un círculo negro en el piso. "¿Quee...quemó el árbol?" preguntó para sí Sakura asombrada por lo que había visto.

Cuando bajó, Naruto se apresuró a su lado.

baka! En qué mundo vives teme? Es que no escuchabas mis gritos? El dobe de Sasuke casi te mata!- hablaba rápido y exaltado el rubio

-Vivo en un mundo muy distinto al tuyo dobe, pero...¿qué hacían aquí tan temprano?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelirosa.

-Es que no es obvio Haruno?- habló esta vez el Uchiha- entrenábamos.

Sakura levantó una ceja, ¿es que ella debía saber TODO lo que hacían en ese campamento de vagos?. Puso la mejor cara de indiferencia que pudo y respondió con el monosílabo preferido del pelinegro.

-Hmp-

-Vuelvo a repetir-interrumpió el rubio- se te está pegando mucho lo teme de Sasuke-.

El aludido se dio vuelta y fulminó al rubio con la mirada, para luego dirigirla a Sakura.

-Y tu que haces aquí?- preguntó áspero.

-Siempre vengo a entrenar, porque me despierto con los primeros rayos del sol-dijo cortante y sin bajar la mirada.

-Hmp- terminó el moreno y procedió a irse, dejando al rubio y a la chica solos.

-Oi baka, siempre es así Sasuke?- cuestionó.

-naaaa, tienes que llegar a conocerlo, es más bueno de lo que parece- terminó el joven.

A Sakura se le habían ido las ganas de entrenar después de haber visto a esos dos y sobre todo después de haber presenciado su casi muerte a manos del poder sobrenatural del capitán que, por cierto, se apuntó en su mente preguntarle a Naruto sobre él. Ambos chicos se dignaron a caminar hacia el campamento para tomar su desayuno y comenzar con su agitado y largo día.

No habían terminado de comer, cuando se escuchó el galopar de un caballo. Sakura se dio vuelta y, a sus espaldas, vio que aparecía en el campo un hombre peligris, con una máscara que cubría parte de su rostro, montado en un hermoso caballo blanco. El hombre se dirigió hacia el capitán.

-Kakashi, que sucede?- preguntó el moreno.

-Sasuke debemos irnos de esta zona, Akatsuki ha enviado algunos de sus seguidores para eliminarnos y ya están en camino- fue toda la información que brindó el jinete.

Sasuke dio, frente a esta noticia, la orden de levantar el campamento, para emprender la búsqueda de un nuevo lugar donde asentarse y continuar con sus entrenamientos.

Durante su búsqueda, Sakura se enteró de que el hombre que había irrumpido en el campamento con su caballa blanco era Kakashi Hatake, y que era el mejor espía que el ejército alguna vez tuvo, es por eso que lo habían mandado a espiar los posibles movimientos de Akatsuki por la zona.

Luego de todo un día de caminata, llegaron a la noche a un nuevo claro donde se asentaron. Armaron sus tiendas, a excepción de Sakura quien yo la tenía.

"Mientras todos arman sus carpas voy a aprovechar e iré a tomar un baño al río que está aquí cerca, si no mal recuerdo detrás de aquella arboleda" pensaba para sí mientras se daba vuelta para contemplar lo verde. Sin más se adentró en la espesura del bosque y, guiada por la luz de la luna llena, llegó rápidamente a su destino. Procuró no demorar tanto, solo quería sacarse la tierra de encima y relajarse un poco.

"Es increíble, ya han pasado dos meses desde que me uní a las tropas y todo marcha muy bien, espero que pronto encontremos a esos bastardos porque no quiero dilatar por mucho más tiempo mi venganza, ya he esperado bastante.." salió del agua y , mientras se cambiaba, siguió con esa línea de pensamientos.

-Zero?-escuchó que alguien decía.

Sakura se tensó, pero al percatarse de a quien pertenecía esa voz, sus músculos se relajaron y se dio vuelta para mirar a su rubio amigo.

-Naruto! Que haces aquí?- preguntó.

"Agradezco a Kami no haberme demorado más tiempo porque sino el teme me hubiese descubierto" pensaba para sí la chica.

-Eso iba a preguntarte yo baka, no sabía donde estabas- concluyó el rubio.

-Quería pensar y relajarme en el río y ya lo hice- contestó sonriendo.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo y quedó contemplando el agua.

-Qué es lo que te preocupa Zero?- preguntó a su amigo mirándolo a la cara.

A Sakura la tomo desprevenida a respuesta, no sabía que decirle, no podía contestar "el hecho de que casi me descubres", simplemente, por más Naruto que fuera, no podía hacerlo.

-Por qué lo dices teme?- contestó con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Porque te noto serio y hoy cuando Sasuke y yo entrenábamos casi te mata a no ser porque pudiste reaccionar por mi grito, en que estabas pensando? Por qué siempre te quedas tildado, como si estuvieses en otro mundo?- concluyó mirando a Sakura quién contemplaba la hermosa luna rodeada por las estrellas.

-Sabes Naruto, me uní con un solo propósito a este ejército: derrotar a Akatsuki- dijo la pelirosa sin mirar a su amigo, siempre estuvo con la vista pegada en el cielo- esos infelices me arrebataron a mi familia cuando era muy pequeña y tuve que sobrevivir por mi propia cuenta, entrenando todos los días sin parar, recordando todas las enseñanzas de mis padres y hermano, con el fin de, algún día, destruir a aquellos que me dejaron sola- concluyó.

Sakura mantuvo un tono de voz suave y tranquilo, pero siempre aparentando ser un hombre.

-Es una historia muy parecida a la del teme-dijo Naruto sin más.

-Por qué?-

-Porque Akatsuki no solo mató a todo su clan, a uno de guerreros formidables, sino que también le arrebató a su único hermano, haciéndolo formar parte de esa organización, lavándole el cerebro hasta tal punto que Itachi, así se llama el hermano de Sasuke, no recuerda nada de su pasado, ni siquiera que el capitán es su hermano menor- terminó el chico.

-Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó intrigada.

- Porque el teme y yo crecimos juntos, somos los mejores amigos que jamás vayas a poder conocer, y por él es que estoy aquí, porque quiero acompañarlo en su búsqueda, para evitar, además que la venganza lo consuma. Porque Sasuke no solo quiere recuperar a su hermano, sino que también quiero matar y borrar del mapa a Akatsuki, así que la misión que el Shogun le encomendó le vino como anillo al dedo-.

-Quiero preguntarte algo-dijo sin más Sakura, al recordar lo de esa mañana.

-Dime-

-Sasuke tiene un poder especial, no es así?-

-Te diste cuenta, ¿no?. Sasuke es uno de las pocas personas que quedan en este país capaz de controlar uno de los cinco elementos, que se le fue dado por los lobos legendarios que pueden controlar el rayo- contó Naruto.

Sakura estaba impresionada, ¿no era la única con un pacto con los lobos?, realmente no podía esconder su asombro.

Sacó su mirada de Naruto y contempló por un largo rato el satélite natural, pensando, nuevamente en su capitán."Así que sí tiene un motivo para llevar esa cara tan amarga y triste todo el día, parece que solo se dedica a entrenar y a pensar en una buena estrategia para derrotarlos" pensaba Sakura hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un comentario de Naruto...

-Oi Zero baka con ahora que lo pienso pareces una chica con esa pose- dijo Naruto con un tono jocoso – y la verdad es que si fueras una te acosaría hasta que accedieras a salir conmigo- terminó riéndose a más no poder.

La chica se tensó, no se había dado cuenta hasta el comentario de Naruto que estaba sentada con las rodillas flexionadas hacia sí mirando la luna. Pero no pudo más que sonreír por el comentario tan tonto del rubio.

De un momento para otro el joven se calló y se quedó pensando un par de segundos..

-Espera un minuto-dijo- ahora que lo pienso tu te pareces mucho a una joven que vi en una taberna el día antes de partir, acaso no serás...- no pudo terminar ya que algo se había clavado en el suelo, entremedio de los dos muchachos, haciendo que la vista de ambos se dirigiera hacia la zona de donde provino ese artefacto que pudieron reconocer como un shuriken.

Sakura se puso atenta y borró todas las suposiciones que su mente estaba empezando a desarrollar, para no cometer errores en la batalla que estaba segura se aproximaba.

* * *

_GRACIAS POR LEER!Y POR HABERME COMENTADO setsuna17 y sirena_oscura! ME ALEGRO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA._

_HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO_


	5. Chapter 5

_ACA ESTA EL QUINTO CAPITULO! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLOS CON ESTE CAPI. _

* * *

Capítulo V

Ambos samuraris agudizaron sus sentidos, para estar preparados para el próximo ataque.

De entre los árboles, salieron cuatro hombres, las cuales estaban dispuestas a matar a Naruto y Sakura. Los dos jóvenes desenvainaron sus katanas y sin esperar algún movimiento de sus contrincantes se lanzaron ellos a dar el primer golpe.

Cada uno se ocupó de dos de los hombres, los cuales, además de ser muy fuertes, llevaban máscaras que les cubrían todo su rostro y les impedían a los dos chicos poder verlos.

Se llevó a cabo una encarnizada batalla, de la cual salieron, a duras penas, vencedores Sakura y Naruto.

Ambos estaban parados, tratando de recuperar el aire y observando a los cuatro cuerpos inertes que estaban esparcidos por el lugar.

-Oi Naruto- comenzó Sakura- te encuentras bien? Porque tu brazo esta sangrando-.

-Sí-respondió el rubio, el cual estaba de espaldas a la joven- no te preocu...-no terminó su frase, ya que al darse vuelta vio algo que no creyó. Zero llevaba el cabello suelto, lo que a su parecer le daba un aspecto de mujer, pero, lo más grave y lo que no creía, era que su haori estaba un poco abierto y rajado, dejando a la vista unas vendas que cubrían el pecho de su amigo. Ni siquiera el rubio, siendo, a veces, tan corto, tardó en darse cuenta de que Zero no era quien decía ser.

Sakura se percató de la mirada que su rubio amigo le estaba dirigiendo y concluyó que, a juzgar por la cara de su compañero, no debía ser algo bueno, así que se decidió por mirar lo que el joven observaba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver su traje abierto y sus vendas al aire.

"¿No podría empeorar este día? Por Kami, Naruto me ha descubierto!" gritaba para sí la chica "creo que no me queda otra opción más que contarle la verdad" se resignó.

-Zero, quién eres?-atinó a preguntar el joven.

-Naruto yo no soy Zero, soy Sakura-

-Por qué no me dijiste que eras una mujer desde el principio?- preguntó molesto.

-Porque debía y debo guardar mi identidad, porque tengo un objetivo en mente que tengo que llevar a cabo a como de lugar, y no podía arriesgarme develando mi identidad a uno de mis compañeros-dijo Sakura tranquila.

-Te entiendo Sakura-habló, pronunciando el nombre de la chica suavemente. Le era raro hablarle así a se amigo "Zero".

- Ya que me descubriste, no me queda otra opción más que contarte toda la verdad- dijo Sakura.

-Lo que me habías contado sobre tu familia también es mentira?-

-No, nada de lo que te conté lo es, salvo mi identidad. Soy la hija más chica de la familia Haruno, la cual falleció cuando los Akatsuki los asesinaron- soltó.

- y por qué los mataron?-

-No lo sé, pero lo único que quiero es vengarme-dijo con un tono muy frío Sakura- así que por favor Naruto no digas nada sobre mi identidad, no quiero irme del ejército o que me maten por ser mujer, por lo menos no antes de acabar con esos bastardos-.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan-dijo sonriente Naruto-chico o chica sigues siendo mi amiga y no te voy a dejar sola, sabes que cuentas conmigo 'ttebayo!- dijo ya animado el rubio.

-Creo que es ahora de que volvamos al campamento, debemos descansar porque mañana será un largo día- comentó Sakura, algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

La chica se dedicó a acomodarse su vestimenta y su cabello, para volver a aparentar ser un hombre, y luego ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia su destino.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron unos minutos, hasta que por fin llegaron al campamento; pero apenas Sakura apareció, fue apresada por dos de sus compañeros.

Sakura quedó estática en su lugar, esa repentina captura no le dio tiempo para defenderse y poder escapar, sabía que algo así podía llegar a suceder, que la capturaran por saber su verdadera identidad, pero..¿Cómo estarían al tanto de eso? Si nadie los vio a Naruto y a ella, ¿o sí?. La chica trataba de buscar mil y una respuestas a esas preguntas, tratando de tranquilizarse pensando que todo era un mal entendido. Ella no podía mostrarse asombrada frente a su propia captura, debía seguir actuando como un hombre valiente y sin miedo a nada. Pero, aunque lo quisiera así, su mente seguía trabajando en busca de respuestas.

-Pero que están haciendo!- gritó enojado el rubio- no ven que es Zero?, por qué lo apresan?- volvió a vociferar.

-El capitán Sasuke me dio su aprobación- contestó una voz que le era muy familiar al joven zorruno.

-Kakashi... pero dime por que lo haces? Que ganas con apresarlo? Que ha hecho él?- preguntaba algo más tranquilo el rubio, o eso era lo que aparentaba su tono de voz, pues en su fuero interno moría por liberar a Sakura y ayudarla a escapar, ya que, por más que lo disimulara, sabía que la identidad de su amiga estaba por ser descubierta.

-Creo que tú sabes bien por qué hice esto Naruto- contestó apacible el hombre.

A medida que la conversación avanzaba, la voz del chico hiperactivo iba subiendo de tono, haciendo que alrededor de ellos se formara una gigantesca ronda, conformada por los hombres del ejército, curiosos por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bien Kakashi, entonces cuéntanos lo que sabes- habló Sakura fríamente y más que decidida a acabar con eso, pues ya estaba cansada de tener que escuchar la discusión de esos dos, que se reducía a los gritos de su amigo.

-No tiene sentido que lo haga, no es necesario que todo el mundo se entere de la verdad- terminó el peliplateado.

-Lo harán de cualquier forma- habló cortante la chica, quien seguía retenida por los dos hombres.

-Si así lo quieres...-

Sakura tenía una cara de resignación, mientras que la de Naruto era de frustración y tristeza, pues iban a saber la verdad y no sabía que iba a pasar con su amiga.

Flash Back

Al ver que ya era de noche y que Zero y Naruto habían desaparecido, Kakashi decidió ir a buscarlos, pues sabía que no muy lejos se hallaban los enemigos, los cuales estaban en busca de su campamento.

Estuvo unos minutos caminando por el bosque, hasta que pudo oír a no muchos metros de allí la voz del hiperactivo rubio. Estaba por aparecer frente a ellos, cuando vio que, desde uno de los árboles, era lanzada una shuriken y que, en cuestión de segundos, en el área aparecieron cuatros hombres, los cuales no tardaron en atacar a los jóvenes. Kakashi decidió observar la batalla, ya que sabía lo fuerte que eran sus compañeros, además de que iba desarmado y sería un estorbo más que una ayuda.

Contempló la confrontación hasta el final, viendo, con orgullo y satisfacción, que los enemigos habían sido eliminados y que los dos chicos estaban bien.

Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero algo captó su atención, y ese "algo" fue el estado en que se encontraba Zero: con su cabello suelto y su haori abierto, lo que dejaba ver su pecho vendado. Ante esta visión, las sospechas del peliplata no tardaron en aparecer, las cuales fueron luego confirmadas por el propio chico al contar la verdad.

Sin esperar más, salió disparado hacia el campamento, donde tenía pensado ir a hablar directamente con Sasuke, pues era una deshonra que una mujer estuviese infiltrada en las tropas del Shogun.

Al llegar, fue hacia la tienda del pelinegro y, sin siquiera pedir permiso, irrumpió dentro.

-Sasuke hay un pequeño problema-habló Kakashi aparentando tranquilidad.

-Cuál?-dijo cortante y hastiado, solo quería descansar.

-Tenemos un problemita de identidades-

-Habla claro Kakashi, que quieres decir?-

-Que tenemos a una mujer infiltrada en nuestras tropas- dijo sin más rodeos.

-Que estas diciendo?, eso es absurdo-

-No lo es, lo vi con mis propios ojos, y, además, no soy el único que lo sabe-.

-Dime quién, ahora-.

-Naruto, Sasuke. Él también sabe la verdad-.

- Ese dobe...quién es la chica?- preguntó ya furioso.

-Zero- fue la seca respuesta del hombre.

-Arréstalo de inmediato- ordenó enojado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

Fin Flash Back

Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados y perplejos, ¿ese fuerte joven era una chica? No podían creerlo. La cara de los amigos del joven se desencajaron al oír la verdad, y no pudieron evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la cara de la chica, la cual solo mostraba cansancio, ni una pizca de miedo ni de turbación, se hallaba muy tranquila a pesar de haber sido descubierta y saber cual iba a ser su destino.

El murmullo entre los presentes cesó al momento en el cual el capitán Sasuke Uchiha se habría paso entre la multitud, para llegar al centro del círculo.

Al arribar allí, se quedó parado, mirando fija y fríamente a la joven parada frente a él, aún apresada.

-Sasuke yo puedo explicarte...-había hablado Naruto, pero fue cortado por las palabras furibundas del moreno.

-Tú no tienes nada que explicarme Naruto, así que hazme un favor y cierra tu boca si no quieres que te mate aquí y ahora- concluyó, revelando algunos destellos de luz de su cuerpo, haciendo más real y presente su notable enojo.

-Tú-habló ahora dirigiéndose a Sakura. Tu nombre, ahora- ordenó.

-Sakura Haruno- dijo la chica, sin mostrar ninguna emoción y mirando fijamente al chico.

-Quién mierda te crees que eres para infiltrarte en MI ejército? ¿Qué objetivos tienes?-

-No me creo más que una simple mujer tratando de cumplir su objetivo- habló mordaz la joven, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Qué objetivo-ordenó.

-Es algo personal, y ni a ti ni a ninguno de ellos les incumbe, es mi vida y no pienso dar detalles sobre ella- contestó cansada, ya no quería dar más explicaciones, suficientes por un día.

-Hmp, llévenla a la tienda para los prisioneros, al amanecer morirá- dijo sin emoción alguna el capitán. Realmente no quería matarla, porque no veía la necesidad de sacrificar una vida inocente, pero las leyes eran claras y no podía desobedecerlas.

-No puedes hacer eso Sasuke!, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que le sucedió, no puedas condenarla sin antes saber por qué hizo esto!- gritaba exaltado el rubio, a lo que el moreno hacía oídos sordos. En cada una de sus palabras, Naruto, mostraba indignación, impotencia y tristeza, porque no podía hacer nada, porque sabía que, a pesar de sus palabras, su amigo no daría el brazo a torcer.

-No te preocupes por mi, Naruto, ya verás que me libraré de esta- le dijo Sakura con tono tranquilizador.

Pero el rubio sabía que no sería así, que su amiga lo decía solo para que él no se preocupase. Sakura fue llevaba, ante la vista de todos hacia la tienda, desde la cual aún podía oír los gritos de Naruto.

Fue atada a uno de los palos que servían para sostener la estructura de la carpa, y, cuando vio salir a sus aprehensores, se dedicó a pensar en cómo saldría de ahí, teniendo que cuenta que su plan inicial fallara.

Flash Back

Sakura se encontraba luchando con sus dos enemigos, estaba concentrada esquivando todos sus ataques, hasta que una idea recorrió su mente. "Si los mato, jamás podré enfrentarme con los bastardos, y nuestro encuentro se retrasará cada vez más, creo que dejaré a uno de estos dos con vida, inconsciente, pero con vida, para que de nuestra posición y pueda, de una vez por todas, pelear con los Akatsuki. No pondré en riesgo a ninguno de mis compañeros, ya que se han fortalecido lo suficiente como para tener buenos resultados en una batalla. No me arriesgaría si pensara lo contrario" Tras terminar de meditar sus siguientes acciones, Sakura, de una sola estocada mató a uno de sus contrincantes, mientras que al otro lo dejó inconsciente y herido lo suficiente como aparentar, frente a Naruto, estar muerto.

Fin Flash Back

Claro que no contaba con ser descubierta y terminar apresada, pero si su plan inicial daba resultados, podría liberarse sin ningún problema, ya que todos estarían muy ocupados en la batalla como para cuidar de ella.

"Ahora que lo pienso.. mi katana y mis abanicos me los sacaron, así que tendré que usar eso, al fin y al cabo, no me queda de otra" pensaba para sí, cuando fue interrumpida por unas pisadas. Al levantar la vista, pudo ver los ojos bañados en lágrimas de Naruto, los cuales la miraban con mucha pena.

-Qué haces aquí teme?- preguntó algo sorprendida.

-Vine a verte, le insistí tanto a Sasuke que me dejó estar aquí solo unos minutos- habló muy triste.

-No te pongas así baka, ya tengo un plan para escapar, pero tienes que ayudarme, porque desde mi posición no puedo hacer muchas cosas- habló sonriente la pelirosa.

-Te escuchó- le contestó, a su vez, con otra sonrisa.

-No me preguntes cómo lo sé, ni me pidas explicaciones porque no hay tiempo-comenzó atajándose- pero atacaran el campamento en cuestión de minutos u horas y para entonces necesito que coloques mis armas, que, por cierto, me las sacaron en Uma, ella las cuidará, y que les adviertas a los chicos lo del ataque, para que estén atentos y no se sorprendan.

-Está bien 'ttebayo!-gritó con ánimos el rubio. No replicó ni dudó de lo que su amiga le dijo, él confiaba en ella, a pesar de conocerla desde hacía poco.

Sin más, el chico salió corriendo de la tienda, dio varias vueltas buscando a quienes tenían las armas de Sakura y, después de mucho esfuerzo, logró recuperarlas y llevarlas hacia Uma. Luego de eso, se dedicó a reunir a sus amigos: Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Shino y Sai.

A pesar de no conocer tanto a la pelirosa, ninguno de los chicos se quejó ni dudó de las palabras de la chica, es más, al igual que Naruto, confiaban en ella, además de que tenían ganas de verdadera acción y no iban a dejar esta oportunidad que la joven les estaba dando en bandeja de plata.

Decidieron alistarse y montar guardia, no querían tener la guardia baja, pues deseaban evitar todos los daños posibles.

Se mantuvieron en sus respectivas posiciones por una hora aproximadamente, cuando escucharon ruidos provenientes del bosque que los rodeaba. Agudizaron sus sentidos y, sin saber como, se vieron rodeados por algunos de sus otros compañeros, los cuales también habían escuchado los sonidos.

Los atacantes no se hicieron esperar, salieron desde detrás de los árboles y arbustos, eran bastantes pero no muy buenos, es decir, tenían algunos puntos a su favor.

Al escuchar el sonido de una batalla, el capitán salió de su tienda armado y se unió a sus soldados, pues, al igual que ellos, el también tenía ganas de acción y de poder desahogarse y sacarse de encima el mal humor que tenía desde la noticia de Zero.

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba intentado desatarse las manos amarradas, pero no tenía éxito. Cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa, no quería quedarse allí durante toda la batalla, quería acción al igual que los demás. Sabía que si quería salir rápidamente de allí debía usar su fuego, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería tener que dar más explicaciones.

"Es lo único que puedes hacer Sakura" se decía a sí misma, y sin pensarlo dos veces invocó al fuego que tanto había ocultado.

Desde el campo de batalla, que se hallaba en la parte más alejada de las tiendas, se pudo ver, solo por unos segundos, una columna de fuego, que hizo que todos los que estaban luchando se quedaran quietos, mirando hacia ese lugar.

El hombre con el que estaba luchando Sasuke, se aprovechó de la distracción de este, para desarmarlo y herirlo gravemente en el abdomen. El Uchiha quedó tendido en el suelo, algo inconsciente por la rápida pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder esquivar las estocadas que intentaba darle su adversario.

Ya no era capaz de seguir, se estaba por desmayar, no quería hacerlo, no podía ser débil, pero era más fuerte que él. Estaba por caer en la inconsciencia cuando vio un destello rosa posarse delante de él, cubriéndolo del golpe que iba dirigido hacia su cuerpo, mas eso fue lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

_GRACIAS POR LEER!._

_HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO_


	6. Chapter 6

aaaah perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! espero que no quieran matarme! jaja . La verdad es que estoy y estuve con muchas cosas así que no se cuando podré volver a actualizar! espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito este cap.!

otra cosa... muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan (o no ) reviews! de verdad, muchas gracias.

nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

Sakura, en un rápido movimiento, se había interpuesto entre su capitán inconsciente y su atacante. Pero, al no tener sus armas, tuvo que utilizar lo que no quería: su fuego.

"Lo siento", pensó "pero no me queda más remedio, él está armado y yo, por más que sepa defenderme sin utilizar armas, sé que no podría derrotarlo". Terminado el hilo de sus pensamientos, concentró un poco de su poder en uno de sus puños y lo estrelló en el estómago de su enemigo, haciendo que este, en el mismo instante en que fue tocado se carbonizara.

La pelirosa miró algo perpleja como había quedado el cuerpo de aquel hombre y se volvió a recordar que no le gustaba utilizar su "don" con personas que no tuvieran uno, porque sentía que no era justo; "pero..era mi única alternativa para salvar a Sasuke.." se dijo mentalmente.

Terminado su encuentro, tomó al moreno en brazos y lo llevó hacia su tienda, sabiendo que aquel lugar estaría a salvo. Ya allí, lo depositó en su futón y procedió a curarlo. Cuando concluyó con su labor se paró y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la carpa, y , antes de salir, volvió su verde mirada hacia el hombre allí tendido, el que tantas veces le había robado el sueño, pero al cual ella quitaba constantemente de su cabeza, pues tenía un único objetivo y no podía darse el lujo de distraerse.

Pero, por más reproches que se hiciera, quedó embelesada mirándolo.. "me alegro de haber aprendido a utilizar el fuego no solo para atacar, sino también para curar, es ahora donde puedo ver los resultados positivos" dijo para sí mientras sonreía y le echaba una última ojeada a su hermoso capitán, para proceder a retirarse de aquel lugar e ir en busca de sus armas, las cuales Naruto había dejado en Uma.

Corrió rápidamente hacia su negro caballo, tomó su afilada katana y sus abanicos y se adentró hacia el campo de batalla. Luego de algunas horas luchando, el ejército del capitán Sasuke logró vencer a sus enemigos. La pelirosa realmente había disfrutado de aquel enfrentamiento, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaba con tanto entusiasmo. Estuvo bastante tiempo ensimismada en sus cavilaciones, hasta que logró oír un gemido. Levantó su mirada, y vio, con horror, que no solo estaban los cuerpos de sus enemigos desparramados por el suelo, sino también los de sus compañeros y amigos, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a curar a todos los que pudiera.

Terminada su labor, pudo ver con alegría que había podido salvar a la gran mayoría de sus amigos caídos. Satisfecha con lo que había hecho, fue a buscar al joven rubio, pues no lo había visto durante la batalla. Culminó su búsqueda, hallándolo tirado , unos metros alejado del lugar de la pelea, inconsciente, bastante malherido y con mucha sangre cubriéndolo. La joven ahogó un gemido de terror, se lanzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, debía llegar junto a Naruto para salvarlo Llegó y se arrodilló a un lado del rubio, le quitó su haori y comenzó a curarlo lo más rápido posible. Estuvo un buen rato sumergida en su labor, hasta que Naruto empezó, lentamente a abrir sus ojos.

-Sa..sa..Sakura-chan..¿qué sucedió?- preguntó algo aturdido el joven.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó la chica mientras se lanzaba hacia su amigo, abrazándolo y asfixiándolo en el proceso- Que bueno que ya estás bien- terminó de decir con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sakura..-susurró.

-Naruto me diste un gran susto, estabas muy herido tendido en el suelo y pensé que no llegaría a salvarte!- hablaba rápido la chica.

-Salvarme?- preguntó algo perdido el chico- Sakura-chan, tú me curaste?- cuestionó aún más curioso el joven ojiazul.

-Así es baka!, y si no hubiese llegado a tiempo no la cuentas dos veces!- se le burló ahora la chica.

-Eres increíble Sakura-chan! Pero …cómo..?-empezó el chico.

-No tiene importancia- le cortó ella- ahora debó irme Naruto, no puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo permitir que me maten o que me vuelvan a encerrar, debo cumplir con mi venganza- terminó de decir muy decidida la ojijade.

-Te entiendo Sakura-chan, entonces supongo que esto es una despedida- dijo algo triste el rubio, pero con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Más bien diría un hasta luego baka, porque nos volveremos a ver pronto- la chica se paró, ayudando a su amigo a hacer lo mismo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Naruto, una última cosa-

-Dime-

-Ve a la tienda de Sasuke y cuídalo hasta que despierte, él aún continúa inconsciente- dijo la joven- los demás ya están todos sanos y salvos, pero necesitan tiempo para reponerse-

Hubo una breve pausa. Ambos jóvenes se mantenían las miradas. Había muchas preguntas y dudas en la cabeza del chico, pero que no se animaba a cuestionar. Pero había una en particular que estaba acabando con su curiosidad…

-Sakura-chan… ¿Qué va a pasar contigo ahora?- se animó a preguntarle el rubio, con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-Pues, no puedo arriesgar a quedarme Naruto-hizo una pausa, para meditar sus palabras un momento, y asegurarse de decir lo correcto- no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí, corro peligro, y , la verdad, no deseo morir sin antes cumplir con mi objetivo- terminó de hablar, decidida.

-Entonces creo que es un adiós- dijo el chico rubio, algo triste, pero, a la vez, feliz de que su amiga pueda salvarse.

-Sabes baka, creo que es más bien un hasta luego, porque creo que nuestros caminos están destinados a volver a encontrarse-

Sin decir más, Sakura dio un fuerte abrazo a Naruto, y se dirigió hacia Uma, quien la esperaba impaciente para emprender su marcha.

EN EL CAMPAMENTO. DOS HORAS DESPUÉS DE LA MARCHA DE SAKURA.

El joven rubio se hallaba al lado de su capitán, esperando a que despertara, para darle la noticia de la retirada de su compañera pelirrosa. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando las largas charlas con su reciente amiga y no se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro recostado a su lado comenzaba, lentamente, a abrir sus oscuros ojos.

-Hmp…dobe- alcanzó a pronunciar- ¿Qué me sucedió?..¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?- terminó de cuestionar el moreno.

-Teme creo que son muchas preguntas para alguien que acaba de recuperarse de un golpe mortal- sentenció el rubio a su amigo.

-Explícate-exigió.

-Me exasperas! No estás ni un veinte por ciento recuperado y ya estás dando órdenes, ¿es que nunca vas a cambiar?-hizo una breve pausa, para proceder a contarle lo que quería- Sakura-chan te salvó la vida, si no fueras por ella ahora estarías en mejor vida y dando órdenes allá arriba-finalizó apuntando con su dedo hacia el cielo y dibujando en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Cómo fue posible que esa mujer me haya salvado? ¿Acaso ella no estaba amordazada y aislada del campo?-

-La verdad Sasuke es que no sé cómo pudo salir de allí- concordó el rubio.

Mas el moreno no le creyó, pues lo observó con una mirada acusadora.

-Ey! No me mires así, te juro que no sé cómo pudo haber escapado. Cuando la fui a visitar me pidió que colocara sus armas en su caballo y que ella se las arreglaría sola; y te juro que sigo sin entender cómo lo hizo- concluyó.

-Esa chica guarda muchos secretos- dijo en un susurro apenas audible el moreno, bajo la atenta mirada azul de su amigo.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban inmersos en sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban dirigidos hacia, en este caso, una misma persona: Sakura Haruno. Es que.. ¿Qué tantos secretos puede tener una misma persona y mantenerlo tan bien guardados?

Los chicos estaban tan metidos en sus propios mundos que despertaron solo frente a los fuertes gritos de uno de los soldados, al parecer ya consciente.

-¡¿Qué sucede?- vociferó Sasuke, aparentemente de malhumor tras la notable irrupción, no solo a su tienda sino también a sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento señor, pero el caballo de Zero..-no sabía si continuar o no, pues al pronunciar ese nombre ambas miradas se posaron en él; eran tan fuertes, tan cargas de sentimientos, que le asustaban, mas decidió seguir con lo que estaba diciendo- ha llegado al campamento sin su jinete, parece nervioso mi capitán. Lo revisamos y contiene todas las pertenencias y armas de Zero- concluyó el soldado, a la espera de alguna pregunta u orden por parte de su superior.

-¡¿Dices que Sakura-chan no estaba con Uma?-gritó exasperado el joven rubio- ¡No puede ser!, esas dos son inseparables, algo le debió haber pasado a Sakura-hizo una breve pausa, para ordenar bien sus pensamientos y palabras- Teme, tenemos que ir a buscarla, presiento que ella nos necesita-el rubio terminó de decir aquellas palabras y quedó helado al no encontrar en el futón a su capitán. Recorrió con su mirada la carpa y alcanzó a divisar como la silueta de Sasuke se escurría por la entrada, dejando atrás tanto a Naruto como al soldado, quién aún permanecía allí.

El rubio pudo oír las palabras que el moreno le dirigió, antes de desaparecer del todo.

-¿Qué esperas dobe? Vamos a buscar a esa molestia- dijo sin más.

El rubio no podía caber en su asombro. Y, frente a estas palabras, se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado, con una radiante sonrisa, y salió de la tienda, seguido por el soldado.

Luego de alistar sus corceles, ambos, Naruto y Sasuke, montar en sus respectivos animales y , llevando a Uma consigo, salieron rumbo a la pelirrosa.

Se mantuvieron callados durante el trayecto, ninguno emitía sonido. Ambos chicos estaban concentrados en el paisaje que los rodeaba, atentos a todo lo que los rodeaba, buscando a la chica.

Fueron sacados de su estado de concentración por los fuertes relinchos del corcel de la joven mujer, el cual se hallaba inquieto y nervioso. Ambos hombres se preguntaron que estaba sucediendo, hasta que pudieron ver a la causa del alboroto del animal: a escasos metros de ellos, se encontraba Sakura, tendida en el suelo, inconsciente.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, saliendo más rápido de su asombro, y actuando pura y exclusivamente por instintos, o eso era lo que él quería hacerse creer, se apeó de su equino y salió disparado hacia la joven, bajo la atenta y asombrada mirada de su amiga rubio, el cual todavía no podía salir de su estado de shock, producto de haber encontrado a su amiga en aquel estado.

Pero, por suerte para el rubio, su estado no duró tanto, pues fue "curado" por Sasuke, el cual, algo furioso por la poca reacción de Naruto decidió pedirle algo de ayuda.. a su manera.

-¡Dobe! ¿Planeas quedarte todo el día en tu mundo o vas a ayudarme a subir a Haruno a su caballo? Porque necesito algo de tu ayuda, usuratonkachi- concluyó con evidente enojo en sus palabras el capitán.

Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces, descendió de su animal y fue directo hacia su amigo para darle una mano. Entre ambos colocaron a la joven sobre el lomo de la yegua, y, terminada su labor, procedieron a volver al campamento, pero sin prisa alguna.

Cuando llegaron, el moreno fue el primero en bajarse y enfilar hacia la dormida muchacha para llevarla hacia su tienda. "Tsk, no sé por qué estoy actuando de esta forma, parezco un idiota, ni siquiera sé quien es esta chica y, sin embargo, estoy preocupado por ella" se reprendía mentalmente el moreno, quien ya había comenzado a cargarla, pero sin previo aviso, vio como sus piernas le fallaban y sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, cayendo inconsciente al frío césped, y, a su vez, desplomándose sobre él, el cuerpo de la muchacha pelirrosa.

El rubio atónito comenzó a gritar, pidiendo ayuda a alguno de sus compañeros. Para su suerte se acercaron rápidamente hacia él Neji y Shikamaru, quienes, sin emitir pregunta alguna, ayudaron al Uzumaki a cargar los cuerpos de los jóvenes tendidos en el cuelo.

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS, EN LA TIENDA DE SASUKE…

Se hallaban Sasuke y Sakura acostados cada uno en un futón y Naruto en el medio de ellos dos, cuidándolos.

-¿Na..Na..Naruto? ¿Eres tú?- dijo débilmente la chica.

-Sakura-chan, ¡Despertaste!- dijo con evidente alegría-Me alegra mucho que estés bien- habló el escandaloso rubio mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa.

Estaban tan concentrados abrazándose, que no se percataron de que el moreno había comenzado a incorporarse, despertado por los gritos de su amigo.

-Dobe ¿por qué eres tan ruidoso?- se quejó.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGÚN LUGAR, LEJOS DE ALLÍ…EN LA GUARIDA DE AKATSUKI…

-Pain-sama, han acabado con todos nuestros soldados, son muy fuertes- habló un joven pelirrojo.

-Sasori... ¿Entre ellos está la chica de los Haruno?-preguntó sin ninguna emoción el hombre que aparentaba ser el jefe, ignorando totalmente lo que su subordinado había dicho.

-No lo sé señor, no ha quedado ninguno de los nuestros con vida, pero, cuando me acerqué al campamento, pude ver entre los arbustos a una joven en las filas del ejército enemigo que estaba sanando con un fuego azul a sus compañeros- terminó de hablar el chico.

-Está bien Sasori, era eso lo que necesitaba oír, prepara a los soldados, en unos días volveremos a atacar- y, sin más, desapareció del campo de visión del pelirrojo.

El joven soldado de Akatsuki se retiró del lugar con muchas preguntas y con ninguna respuesta sobre quién era realmente esa chica y qué era lo que quería Pain con ella.

EN EL CAMPAMENTO…

La joven pelirosa al oír la voz de Sasuke se tensó. Es que… ¿Cómo reaccionaría el capitán al tenerla cerca? ¿Qué se dirían?

"Mierda Sakura piensa, piensa, que le voy a decir!" se recriminaba mentalmente.

-Etto… Sasuke…- comenzó la chica, mas fue interrumpido por el moreno.

-Quiero que me expliques TODO Haruno, no quiero más sorpresas- dijo fríamente el hombre a su lado.

El ambiente estaba pesado, se notaba la incomodidad tanto de Naruto, quien por cierto seguía allí, y de Sakura, quien no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Estoy esperando- continuó el joven, cada vez más impaciente.

Sakura nunca en su vida sintió tanto miedo como en ese momento, pero se dijo a sí misma que debía explicarle todo a aquel hombre para luego salir de allí y continuar su camino sola.

Respiró hondo y comenzó con su relato.

-Muy bien, te contaré lo que necesitas saber de mí y después me iré- dijo decidida la joven samurái.

Naruto ya conocía la historia, pero sentía que había una parte que ignoraba completamente así que tomó la resolución de quedarse, además tenía que controlar a su mejor amigo ¿y si se salía de control y atacaba a su indefensa Sakura-chan? Él no podría permitirlo, así que no se iría de ahí.

-Te escuchamos- fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Sasuke para luego mostrar una sonrisa torcida.

- Me llamó Sakura Haruno, última descendiente de mi clan, ya que mis padres y mi hermano fueron asesinados cuando yo era pequeña. Tuve que criarme y continuar mis entrenamientos por mi cuenta hasta que me hice más consciente de lo que había pasado a mi alrededor y decidí salir de mi pueblo y lanzarme a la búsqueda de los asesinos de mi familia…-la joven hizo una breve pausa. Quería ordenar bien sus ideas.

-Quiénes mataron a tu familia-no preguntó sino exigió saber el Uchiha.

Eso molestó a la Haruno, quien contestó muy irritada.

-Akatsuki- dijo- y te pido por favor que no me interrumpas Uchiha, porque si no, no te contaré nada más, ya iba a llegar a esa parte- se notaba en el tono de su voz lo rabiada que estaba, odiaba que la interrumpieran y más aún que le ordenaran.

Sasuke no dijo más nada, solo se limitó a mirarla con sus ojos negros y fríos, a lo que Sakura no se inmutó y continuó hablando.


End file.
